


Part of the Family

by a_very_smol_frog



Series: The Crow's Nest [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Step-parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ugh my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/pseuds/a_very_smol_frog
Summary: Hinata had always dreamed of having a family of his own.~This is part of the Crow's Nest AU. It is not a stand alone fic and I suggest reading Student of the Sun before reading this~
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Crow's Nest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711909
Comments: 13
Kudos: 290





	Part of the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to be sucker punched with adorable happiness.

Kageyama and Hinata sat in the living room together barely watching the movie on the TV screen. Hinata was draped across Kageyama’s chest, his head nestled into the curve of his partner's neck. It was a lazy Sunday. Rini was in her room keeping herself occupied with her toys and books. The afternoon sun streamed in through the window and blanketed Hinata in it’s warmth. Kageyama was tracing figure eights on Hinata’s side as he dozed on the couch. Things couldn’t get more perfect. 

“Hinata...Daddy...can I ask you something?” Rini had come into the room clutching what looked like a large homemade card. The 7 year old chewed on her lower lip nervously, blue eyes glancing at each of them for a few seconds before looking back down at the floor. Her behavior caused both of the men to perk up. 

“Of course Bunny. You can talk to us about anything.” Kageyama’s reassurance caused a little bit of tension to bleed out of the girl’s shoulders. The men untangled themselves from each other and sat on the couch, waiting for Rini to speak. 

“I...I love you both. I really like having Hinata around… He makes you really happy Daddy and I like it when you’re happy.” Hinata felt his heart constrict in his chest. Kageyama gave a soft smile and reached out and intertwined their fingers, giving Hinata’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Hinata is a part of our family now right?” Even though they had only been together for little over a year now, they had skipped all of the early awkward stages of relationships. Umi’s presence in their lives made them realize that life was too short to not cherish the people who made you happy.

“Yes Bunny, Hinata is a part of our family.” A wobbly smile spread across the little girl’s face. Hinata felt tears begin to pool up in the corners of his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. 

“Then I was wondering… Can I call Hinata Papa?” The redhead felt like the world had stopped spinning. He never wanted to pressure Rini into accepting him as a father figure. He was content to be whatever she needed him to be or wanted him to be, forever grateful that she had so easily accepted him into her and Kageyama’s lives. 

He had become a teacher because he loved children and he had always envisioned having his own one day. After Umi was taken to jail and things in their life began to settle down, Kageyama and Hinata had had a conversation about having more children. Kageyama had stated that he wasn’t interested in having another child, after everything he and Rini had been through he wanted to focus all of his attention on their small family. 

At first it had been difficult for Hinata. That had been their first real fight. For so long Hinata’s image of his future always included his own children and if he stayed in a relationship with Kageyama then that dream would never come to fruition. They had several long talks after that and when Christmas rolled around Hinata got a good look at everything he already had in his life. 

He had spent all night wrapping presents with Kageyama in the living room. The twinkling lights from the crooked Christmas tree they had let Rini pick out were the only thing illuminating the room. A plate of chunky chocolate chip cookies sat between them as they covered the little girl’s presents with sparkling red and green paper. When Kageyama went to the kitchen to look for more tape Hinata slid a few small boxes wrapped in navy paper under the tree. 

They finally crawled into bed at some absurd hour, making sure to remove all evidence of their presence from the living room. Just as the sun began to rise the bedroom door was flung open and they were woken up by 40lbs of excited little girl bouncing on the bed. 

As Hinata sat on the couch and watched Rini squeal over the new dance shoes they had bought her he realized something. Even though Rini didn’t have bright orange hair or chocolate brown eyes he still loved her and adored her. Being genetically related to a child wasn’t what made you a father. He already had the future he had been dreaming about but he had been too blind to see it. 

The red head’s attention was pulled back to the present when he felt a hand shake his shoulder. 

“Hey Hinata are you okay?” Kageyama’s eyebrows were furrowed with worry. Rini looked at him with eyes filled with fear and anxiety. Her small hands clutched the bright yellow construction paper card with white knuckles. Hinata’s cheeks felt hot and when he raised his hands to touch them he found that they were wet with tears. 

“Of course you can. I would be so happy if you wanted to call me Papa.” The red head stood up off the couch and pulled Rini into his arms. A small sob escaped the girl’s lips as she clung to him. Hinata squeezed her tightly in his arms. 

“I love you so much Rini. You have given me so much happiness. Thank you thank you thank you.” Hinata looked up and over to Kageyama who was still sitting on the couch. Blue eyes were overflowing with tears and a lopsided smile spread across the father’s face as he watched the two people he loved most in the world. Hinata reached out for him and the taller man stood up off the couch and pulled his daughter and partner into his arms. They stood in there embracing each other, basking in the love they never thought they would have a year ago. 

Rini finally wiggled her way out of the men’s grasp. She looked up at them with puffy red eyes and a bright smile. 

“I made this for you Hin...Papa. It’s all my happiest memories with you.” With shaky hands Hinata took the slightly crumpled paper from Rini. The card had been divided into six squares and in each one was a picture.

The first one was labeled Dance Recital and was a picture of Hinata handing Rini her bouquet of roses after her performance in the Nutcracker. It was the first night she had told him she loved him. 

The second was labeled Beach. Rini had drawn them making a sandcastle. This year for his birthday they had taken Rini to the beach for the first time. The little girl had spent the entire day trying to build the biggest sandcastle in the world. 

The third box had the word Christmas written at the top. It was filled with several small pictures of them picking out a Christmas tree, looking at the lights in downtown Sendai, and baking cookies for Santa. 

In the fourth box there was a picture of them wearing Mickey Mouse ears and holding giant balls of cotton candy. For Rini’s 7th birthday they had surprised her with a trip to Disney Tokyo. Oikawa and Iwaizumi also came and all day the four men let the little girl drag them from ride to ride. She fought so hard to stay awake for the fireworks show at the end of the night but ended up sleeping curled up in Iwaizumi’s arms through the whole thing. 

The fifth picture surprised Hinata. It was just a picture of the two of them baking cupcakes together in the kitchen. The little girl had asked him to help her make cupcakes for Ran’s birthday and so they spent the evening in the kitchen trying to draw tiny cats onto the chocolate cakes. He remembered the memory fondly but didn’t expect it to have as big of an impact on Rini as the other things she had drawn. 

The last box was slightly larger than the others and at the top the word Family was written in bright purple marker. In it was a picture of the three of them hand in hand, large smiles drawn across all of their faces. Each stick figure had a label. The tallest one with jet black hair had the word Daddy written above his head. In the middle there was a little girl with a purple dress and above her head was the word Bunny. And finally there was a figure with bright orange hair and big brown eyes and above his head was the word Papa. All three of the stick figures were encased in a wobbly heart. 

10 years later there were three pictures framed on Hinata’s desk in his classroom. The first was a picture of him with his mom and sister when he graduated college. The second was a picture of Kageyama and Rini at the aquarium together; that was the day Kageyama asked him to go on their first date. Hinata always remembered that day as the beginning of the best decision of his life. The last picture frame was larger than the latter two. The yellow paper was torn a bit at the edges and the ink of the marker had faded over time, but each image still stood out clearly. 

Many students had asked him about the picture and the artist behind it. Each time he couldn’t help but smile fondly as he traced the edges of the black frame. He always felt a rush of affection when he told them.

“It was drawn by my daughter. Her name is Rini.”


End file.
